Wario Land II
| system1EU = March 26, 1998 | system1AU = May 15, 1998 | system2 = Game Boy Color | system2NA = January 26, 1999 | system2JP = October 21, 1998 | system2EU = June 18, 1999 | system2AU = December 31, 1999 | system3 = Virtual Console (3DS) | system3NA = December 20, 2012 | system3JP = April 4, 2012 | system3EU = July 19, 2012 | system3AU = July 19, 2012 | genre = Platformer | ROM = 2 MB | rating = Yes | ESRB = E | PEGI = 3 | CERO = A | USK = 0 | ACB = G | Fix = a }} Wario Land II is a Game Boy and Game Boy Color video game released in 1998. It stars Wario and is a platforming video game. It was initially released on the Game Boy in 1998, and rereleased on the Game Boy Color with color enhancements. The primary antagonist of the video game is Captain Syrup, who would later go on to appear in the Wii title Wario Land: Shake It!. It is the first game to feature Wario's current appearance, consisting a yellow short-sleeved shirt and purple overalls. It is also the first Wario Land game where Wario wears his normal plumber cap instead of a hunter-esque hat and can take on many reactions as opposed to changing hats from the first two games. Gameplay Wario Land II is a sidescrolling platformer, though is dramatically different from the traditional Mario video games the series originated from. In the game, Wario has an unlimited amount of health - absolutely nothing can kill him. Rather, when he gets attacked, he'll lose a certain amount of his coins. Being attacked by particular enemies can also be a blessing for the gluttonous thief - as it'll sometimes give him powers. For example, if an enemy engulfs Wario in flames, then Wario, while madly running around the stage on fire, can break through blocks that can only be broken by hot objects. When crushed and flattened, Wario can move over large gaps while crawling, and when bitten by a bat he'll be given the ability to fly. Wario also retains traditional moves as well, such as a charging attack and a ground pound. One of the primary, albeit optional goals in the game is to collect as many coins as possible. Coins can be found almost everywhere, including hidden spots that can only be broken through by charging into walls that aren't visibly cracked. Following this, Wario will be required to move through a darkened space and, by moving left right up and down eventually find the path to a hefty amount of coins. Scattered throughout each level are minigames that will require Wario to use his coins in order to play. Games include players to memorize placement, and guess a the number. Each level are called stories, with each one being separated into chapters. At the end of each chapter is a boss which Wario will have to thwart in order to continue on to the next chapter. Unlike later games in the series, Wario Land II does not feature an overworld. Reactions As aforementioned, Wario will be able to gain powers by coming in contact with an enemy or obstacle. These are called reactions, and there are various different ones, including: *Bouncy Wario: After being hit by a Malletape, Wario will become a spring and can jump much higher than previously. *Bubble Wario: Will encase Wario in a bubble, allowing him to get past powerful currents that were previously impassable. *Odd Wario: Will be seemingly drunk after touching a penguin, allowing him to pass powerful gusts of gass. *Fat Wario: Wario gains more weight by eating a Caker's Cake. Even fatter than before, Wario can crash through enemies without being harmed and can crash through blocks. His jumping abilities, however, have been reduced, and thus it can be a challenge when you're required to jump from up high as if you miss you'll have to wait until the effect wares off to try again. *Flame Wario: Wario will be set on fire as well as running around with his overalls on fire (similar to Mario running around with his overalls on fire from Super Mario 64) and will crash through blocks immune to anything but flames after a set amount of time when he becomes Fireball Wario. *Flat Wario: Will cause Wario to be flattened and elongated horizontally, thus giving him access over large gaps in tight spaces. *Puffy Wario: After getting stung by a bee, Wario will puff up and then be able to float (similar to Balloon Mario from Super Mario World). *Zombie Wario: Will fall through special floors, though at a cost of not being able to jump. *Tiny Wario: Can move very quickly. ''Flagman DD'' Flagman DD is an unlockable game featured in Wario Land II that can be found after unlocking all of Wario's treasures. It is basically a remake of the classic Game & Watch video game Flagman, though features some reused graphics from the Game Boy game Game & Watch Gallery, which featured remakes of various Game & Watch games. The playable character in this game is Dangerous Duck, an enemy from Wario Land II, rather than the traditional Mr. Game & Watch. Chapter and Story List Key ** - Contains a secret exit Normal Chapters Chapter 1: One Noisy Morning *Story 1: Turn off the alarm clock!* *Story 2: Turn off the giant faucet! *Story 3: Let the water out! *Story 4: Go down to the cellar *Story 5: Defeat the giant snake* Chapter 2: SS Tea Cup *Story 1: Return the hen to her nest *Story 2: Escape from the woods! *Story 3: Get in the Tea Cup *Story 4: Drop the anchor!!* *Story 5: Defeat Bobo!! Chapter 3: Maze Woods *Story 1: Get to Maze Woods *Story 2: Defeat the giant spear man *Story 3: Through the thorny maze!! *Story 4: Escape from Maze Woods *Story 5: Defeat the giant bee! Chapter 4: In Town *Story 1: Stop that train! *Story 2: Up on the rooftop!! *Story 3: Down in the cellar *Story 4: Escape from the factory!* *Story 5: Anyone for B-ball?* Final Chapter: Syrup Castle *Story 1: Get to the castle!! *Story 2: Storm the castle!! *Story 3: Defeat four ducks! *Story 4: Find the hidden door!! *Final Story: The Final Battle!! Alternate Chapters Chapter 2: Invade Wario Castle *Story 1: To the castle!! *Story 2: Storm the castle!! *Story 3: Defeat the giant spear man *Story 4: Go through the grand hall *Final Story: Kick'em out! Chapter 2: Go to the cellar!! *Story 1: Defeat the giant spear man *Story 2: Avoid the rocks! *Story 3: Stop that train! *Story 4: Find the exit!! *Story 5: Defeat the cave master!! Chapter 3: Ruins at the Bottom of the sea *Story 1: Escape from the Tea Cup! *Story 2: Defeat the giant spear man *Story 3: Inside the ruins! *Story 4: Escape from the ruins!* *Final Story: Captured Syrup! Final Chapter: Uncanny Mansion *Story 1: Defeat the giant spear man *Story 2: Hold on to the owl *Story 3: The way to the open door *Story 4: Coming back is difficult *Final Story: Capture the ghost! Final Chapter: Mysterious Factory! *Story 1: Defeat the giant spear man *Story 2: Into the factory! *Story 3: Move through the water! *Story 4: Don't shock the owl! *Final Story: Awaiting Syrup! The Really Final Chapter *Time Attack: Steal the Syrup's treasure!! Navigation ES: Wario Land II Category:Wario games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:1998 video games Category:1999 video games Category:Game Boy games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy Color) Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Platformer games Category:Player's Choice games Category:Launch titles